Closure
by VikaKyura
Summary: Meskipun Ino telah mengisi kekosongan yang pernah mengonsumsinya, Sai tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya berongga. Dan itu, adalah hal yang cukup mampu membuatnya bimbang. Apakah genangan tinta tumpah, layak menodai sekuntum bunga yang indah? / SaiIno / CANON / Sekuel TRACE dan BOND / Sai's Birthday gift. for #FLORE2017. /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/


**Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO.**

 **Warning : Sekuel dari Bond. Canon.**

 **Disarankan untuk membaca Trace dan Bond terlebih dahulu. Tapi jika tidak pun tak masalah~**

* * *

 **CLOSURE**

Oleh **VikaKyura.**

Meskipun Ino telah mengisi kekosongan yang pernah mengonsumsinya, Sai tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya berongga. Dan itu, adalah hal yang cukup mampu membuatnya bimbang. Apakah genangan tinta tumpah, layak menodai sekuntum bunga yang indah?

* * *

 **Genre : _Hurt and comfort. Romance._**

 **Rate : T**

 **Tema : Bunga dan Tinta**

 **for #FLORE2017**

 **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SAI~**

* * *

Sudah bukan merupakan rahasia lagi bagi penduduk desa Konoha, bahwa sekarang, Yamanaka Ino dan Sai terlihat lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Jauh lebih dekat, terutama setelah keduanya terlibat dalam misi rahasia Shikamaru tempo hari dulu.

Tidak, tepatnya semua ini berawal setelah mereka 'berkencan' sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih Sai karena Ino telah menyelamatkannya dari penguruh jutsu musuh yang nyaris menelan kesadaran pemuda itu.

Namun sejujurnya, Sai tidak melakukan itu sebagai balas budi belaka. Rasanya, ia memang ingin mengenal Ino... lebih jauh lagi. Dan entah mengapa, keinginan itu kian membesar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jadi, di sini lah keduanya, untuk ke sekian kalinya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semuanya berjalan lebih natural sekarang. Tanpa perlu diminta, Sai setuju untuk menemani Ino mengumpulkan material karangan bunga yang dipesan salah satu pelanggannya, karena gadis itu memang telah kehabisan stok di tokonya.

Maka, kini mereka sedang berkunjung ke ladang bunga kosmos liar yang terletak di sebuah lembah di kaki bukit.

Ino meminta Sai untuk menunggu saja di tepi ladang, sementara gadis itu memetiki bunga-bunga pilihan yang diperlukannya. Sai ingin membantu, namun ia sadar dirinya tidak begitu paham cara memilih bunga yang baik. Jika memaksa, ia hanya akan memperlambat pekerjaan Ino, dan yang lebih buruk ia bisa saja merusak ladang bunga tersebut dengan menginjaknya secara tidak sengaja.

Jadi, menunggu saja lebih baik.

Sai mengeluarkan alat lukisnya selagi terus memperhatikan Ino dari jauh.

Cuaca hari itu cerah, memang cocok untuk jalan-jalan. Pemandangan hamparan bunga kosmos berwarna-warni pun melengkapi keindahan tempat yang sedang mereka singgahi.

Mulai menorehkan kuasnya pada kertas gambar, Sai memutuskan untuk melukis serumpun bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bunga kosmos berwarna ungu.

Tangkainya terus bergoyang dibelai semilir, namun sekuntum bunga yang bertengger diujungnya tetap berdiri tegak tanpa goyah. Tanaman yang tampak sederhana dan rapuh, namun bisa memekarkan bunga yang begitu indah.

Bunga tersebut... langsung mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _Gadis itu._

Sai memindahkan tatapannya pada Ino. _Onyx_ nya memantulkan sosok berkilauan si gadis yang sedang bermandikan sinar mentari. Hatinya selalu menghangat kala memandang gadis yang dipenuhi warna itu. Ino tampak cocok dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang sedang dipetikinya. _Sama-sama cantik._

Gadis yang terus mekar dengan indah, meski berbagai hal telah dilaluinya. Gadis itu... bagai bunga-bunga di ladang ini. Meski terus diterpa angin, tetap bisa berdiri tegak dan mekar dengan cantiknya.

Sai selalu menikmati waktu yang ia jalani bersama gadis ceria itu.

Si pemuda mengakui, dengan memperhatikan Ino, ia bisa mempelajari banyak hal. Pemahaman, perasaan, emosi, dan empati, hal-hal yang selama ini sulit ia pahami dari sekedar membaca buku, bisa tergambarkan dengan jauh lebih jelas.

Dan Sai jadi bisa mengerti dengan lebih mudah.

Hasilnya, sekarang pemuda itu sudah dapat lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Terutama pada si gadis pirang, tentu saja.

Ino adalah pribadi yang supel dan baik pada hampir semua orang –kecuali orang yang menjengkelkannya—, mungkin sejak kesan pertama Sai pada gadis itu dulu, juga setelah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk memperhatikannya, Sai menjadi bisa lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan Ino.

Sai tidak mengalami kesulitan ketika berbicara pada Ino, dan menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis bermutiara _aqua_ itu. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat kini orang-orang di sekitarnya berakhir mempertanyakan apakah keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan.

Sepolos-polosnya Sai, ia mengerti topik apa yang tengah dipertanyakan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Bahkan orang sebebal Naruto saja bisa mengerti, terbukti dari sikap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu yang sudah mulai memikirkan untuk mengikat hubungannya dengan Hinata ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Ya. Sai pun merasa hubungannya dengan Ino sudah lebih dari _sahabat_ , nama jalinan yang ingin ia miliki sedari dulu. Tidak, ikatan mereka jauh lebih dalam. Begitu yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Jika dipikir, ini memang sudah waktunya bagi Sai untuk memperjelas status hubungannya dengan Ino. Mereka telah banyak melewatkan waktu bersama, dan sudah cukup lama mengenal satu sama lain.

Menurut buku yang ia baca, bukankah wajar bagi mereka untuk melangkah pada tahap berikutnya?

Tapi... bagaimana?

Sai berkedip.

Seekor kumbang tiba-tiba terbang melayang ke depan matanya, memecah apa pun yang sedang ia lamunkan barusan. _Onyx_ pemuda itu lantas memperhatikan si kumbang yang mulai terbang menukik, hendak bertengger di atas mahkota bunga yang sedang ia lukis.

Tangkai bunga mulai bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan saat kumbang tersebut mendarat perlahan-lahan, hati-hati namun penuh kepastian. Sai nyaris tersenyum saat melihatnya. Bunga yang indah memang selalu menarik perhatian.

Tak sadar, Sai menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai kelopak bunga ungu tersebut. Sang kumbang terbang, mungkin karena terusik. Namun sebelum tangan pucatnya sempat menyentuh bunga itu, Sai berhenti, dan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

Apakah bunga indah yang tampak rapuh itu, tak akan patah jika disentuh oleh tangannya yang kaku? Sai bukanlah kumbang, yang kehadirannya diharapkan oleh sang bunga. Ia bahkan tak mahir... memperlakukan bunga dengan selembut itu.

"Sai?"

Tepukan dari arah belakang membuat Sai melonjak cukup keras. Ia segera berbalik. Dilihatnya Ino tampak sama kagetnya.

"Ah maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" dengan _aquamarine_ yang agak melebar, gadis itu segera bertanya.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak," ujarnya berbohong. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Sambil tersenyum, Ino mengangguk. "Tada~"

Gadis itu mengangkat sekeranjang penuh bunga yang sedang ditentengnya. Keranjang tersebut kini sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga kosmos berbagai warna, lengkap dengan akar dan tanah dari ladang tersebut. Nampaknya, Ino berniat untuk menumbuhkan langsung bunga-bunga itu di rumah, agar bisa ia atur bentuk dan ukurannya nanti saat akan dirangkai.

"Lihat ini," pinta Ino, selagi menyodorkan setangkai bunga kosmos berwarna ungu ke arah Sai. "Hadiah untukmu."

Sai tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memandangi Ino dan bunganya bergantian. Bunga tersebut, adalah bunga yang sama percis dengan yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi. _Untuknya_?

Si gadis mengerutkan bibir karena Sai tak segera meraih bunga yang ia berikan. Lantas, ia membungkuk di samping tempat pemuda itu, dan menyelipkan bunga kosmos biru yang ia pegang di telinga Sai.

Si pemuda berkedip dua kali, sampai Ino menarik diri sembari tertawa.

"Kau terlihat..." gadis itu tampak berpikir sambil memperhatikan Sai baik-baik. "Manis!" senandungnya senang.

Pelipis Sai naik. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba helai bunga yang kini bertengger di sebelah telinganya. Mahkota bunga yang dirabanya begitu tipis dan lembut. Jadi begini rasanya... Selama ini Sai hanya selalu memandangi bunga-bunga dari jauh, mengaguminya, melukisnya, tanpa pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhnya.

Sambil memandang Ino, jemari pemuda itu mencabut tangkai sang bunga dari telinganya. Dilihatnya gadis berparas cantik di depannya merengut samar. Mungkin kecewa karena Sai menyingkirkan bunga tersebut.

Namun tak diduga Ino, Sai malah balik menyelipkan bunga itu di telinganya.

"Jauh lebih pantas dipakai olehmu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Nona cantik," sambungnya.

Ino menahan napas. Seketika itu juga ia merona.

"A-apa yang kau katakan tiba-tiba," si gadis memalingkan muka ke arah lain. "Geezz," gerutunya, mendadak grogi. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal. Ia jadi salah tingkah, kan.

Kali ini Sai yang tertawa. Melihat tingkah canggung Ino yang seperti itu selalu membuatnya senang.

Lalu, Sai hendak menutup buku gambarnya seraya mulai beranjak berdiri, menyimpulkan urusan mereka di tempat ini telah selesai, ketika Ino tiba-tiba meraih lengan pemuda itu dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis barusan?" lontar si gadis penasaran. Ia melongok ke arah _sketch book_ yang masih berada di tangan Sai.

"Tak sampai melukis," tepis Sai. Tentu saja ia tak sempat. Sebagian besar waktunya dipakai untuk memperhatikan gadis Yamanaka itu sedari tadi.

Ino menelengkan kepala. "Lantas?"

Sai memutar lehernya ke arah depan. "Aku hanya membuat sketsa kasar dari bunga..." Si pemuda mendadak mematung saat ia menunjuki bunga yang tadi sempat mencuri atensinya, kini terlihat lain. "...itu."

"Ah," gumam Ino ketika safir birunya ikut bergulir ke arah tatapan Sai. "Bunga kosmos warna hitam?" Lantas gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya."

 _Deg_. Entah mengapa hati Sai tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

"Bukan," respon Sai. "Sepertinya tadi... tintaku tumpah." _Dan menyiram bunga itu._

Ino terkekeh lagi. Tentu saja ia tahu. Mungkin Sai tak sengaja menumpahkannya saat si pemuda melonjak ketika gadis itu mengagetkannya tadi.

"Maaf," ujar Sai tiba-tiba. Ia tampak gusar.

"Eh?" Ino menekukkan alis.

"Tak pernah ada bunga yang berwarna hitam di sini. Aku... yang telah mengotorinya," gumam Sai. Ino pasti kecewa, saat bunga kesukaannya ternoda. Sai pun jadi merasa... bersalah.

Ino kembali tertawa. Hei, tadi ia hanya bercanda, masa Sai tidak paham?

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku, karena telah mengagetkanmu tadi," ujar Ino. "Maaf, tintamu jadi tumpah."

Namun Sai bergeleng. Itu tidak penting. "Tapi bunganya..."

"Tak apa, nanti juga terbilas hujan, kan?" komentar Ino santai. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya kemudian. Gadis itu mulai beranjak berdiri.

Sai mengangguk. Ia ikut bangkit berdiri sambil menenteng keranjang bunga milik Ino. Ia segera memutar badan untuk mengekor gadis itu, namun sepasang _onyx_ nya kembali melirik sekilas ke arah belakang.

Dengan tatapan sesal, Sai menatap bunga yang sebelumnya berwarna ungu cerah itu, kini telah terlumur warna hitam... akibat ulahnya.

Seketika itu juga raut muka Sai berubah muram. Kenapa... rasa tidak enak mendadak memenuhi hatinya? Itu hanya noda tinta, nanti juga hilang. Seperti kata Ino barusan.

Tapi, benarkah semudah itu?

Sai meremas jari-jemarinya, lalu ia mengangkat tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sisa noda tinta yang masih tergores di jarinya. Kemudian Sai mengembalikan tatapan ke arah sosok Ino yang berjalan selangkah di depan.

Bukankah, bunga yang telah bernoda... sudah tidak akan dipandang indah lagi? Bahkan para kumbang pun sudah tak mau mendekat.

Seperti apa yang terjadi... _pada bunga hitam itu_.

. . .

 ** _—Closure—_**

 _"is the act or process of closing something, especially an institution, thoroughfare, or frontier, or of being closed." (google)_

 ** _—Closure—_**

 _. . ._

Beberapa hari kemudian, pesanan karangan bunga yang dikerjakan Ino telah usai. Dan gadis itu baru tahu sekarang, siapa pemesan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau bunga ini adalah pesananmu, _baka?!_ Kenapa harus _anak buahmu_ yang memesankannya?!"

Pemandangan yang tak biasa di galeri toko bunga Yamanaka, karena Ino– sang pemilik—bukannya bersikap ramah, malah kini sedang mengomeli pelanggannya habis-habisan. Yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru Nara.

"Aku tak sempat," sahut pemuda jenius itu dengan kentara malas. "Kau tak perlu sejengkel—"

"Tentu saja aku kesal! Dasar sok sibuk!" jengkel Ino tambah menjadi-jadi. "Kalau aku tahu bunga ini untuk Temari, aku pasti membuatnya dengan sentuhan khusus!"

Shikamaru tersedak. "A-ap— siapa yang bilang bunga ini untuk wanita itu?" sikap santai si pemuda tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Ck!" Ino berdecak, sambil masih berkacak pinggang. "Lihat Chouji, sahabatmu yang kata orang jenius ini terus berlagak bodoh!"

Akimichi Chouji yang berdiri menjadi penengah mereka, hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dalam bingung. Kenapa pula ia ikut dibentak?

"Sudahlah Shika, kau minta maaf saja," nasehat pemuda gempal itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi harus minta maaf?" protes pemuda berkuncir nanas itu tak terima. "Seharusnya pelanggan adalah ra—"

 _SRAAKK!_

Ino merebut karangan bunga yang sedang berada di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau ambil lagi?" Shikamaru tersentak.

"Akan kuulang dari awal. Kau pergi sana," timpal Ino ketus. Ia langsung membalik badan hendak melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

"Hah?" Shikamaru terperanjat. "Kau bercanda? Aku kan pergi sore nanti!"

"Kukerjakan _A-S-A-P,"_ timpalnya tanpa menoleh. "Chouji, bawa dia pergi."

Chouji yang tidak merasa ada salah apa pun, dibuat sakit kepala. Ia hanya membuang napas sambil mencoba menyeret Shikamaru pergi.

"Sudah turuti saja omongannya. Ino yang sedang emosi begitu bukanlah tandinganmu," bisik Sakura. Gadis Haruno yang sedang mengambil pesanan bunga untuk kepentingan Rumah Sakit, jadi harus ikut terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Lagi pula ini salahmu, Shika. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal sih?" Chouji mulai ikut mengomel.

Shikamaru buang napas. "Kalau kukatakan dari awal, dia hanya akan berisik dan menggodaku terus-terusan," jawabnya. " _Mendokusai_."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan dua pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari toko, lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu," gumam Sakura.

"Habis aku kesal. Dia tidak perlu setertutup itu tentang kisah asmaranya, bukan? Aku ini kan sahabatnya!" jawab Ino, meluapkan emosi.

"Laki-laki itu berbeda dalam hal mengungkap masalah percintaan mereka, biasanya kau paham." Sakura ikut buang napas.

"Masa bodoh!" Ino cemberut sambil memukul meja. Lalu ia membalik badan dan langsung bersidekap, mengabaikan karangan bunga milik Shikamaru yang tadi kembali ia rampas.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sakura memicingkan mata. "Tidak biasanya kau uring-uringan seperti ini. Sedang PMS?"

Ino balik memandang gadis berambut pink itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku, kenapa katamu?" nada ketusnya belum hilang. "Aku baik—"

"Jangan berkelit Ino, aku tahu kau sedang gusar," potong Sakura, ikut menyelipkan nada pedas. "Kau tidak akan bersikap seperti tadi jika dalam keadaan biasa."

Ino tak membalas.

"Apa karena kau kesepian? Jangan bilang, kau merindukan Sai?" cecar Sakura asal.

Bahu Ino mulai berdenyut.

"Kuperhatikan, belakangan ini kalian sudah jarang jalan bersama lagi," si gadis merah muda lanjut berceloteh. "Sedang marahan?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan berubah hening, membuat alis Sakura berkerut. Jika ia salah, biasanya Ino akan berakhir dengan mendebatnya, tapi kali ini gadis bersurai pirang itu diam saja. Yang berarti, tebakan Sakura benar.

"Ino?" Gadis bermanik hijau itu mencermati sahabatnya baik-baik. "Cerita padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Ino belum bersuara, hanya mendesah panjang.

"Hei, kau bisa terbuka padaku tentang masalah ini! Bukannya aku sahabatmu?" Sakura membalikkan perkataan si gadis pirang sebelumnya.

 _Ugh._ Kali ini, Ino memijat pelipisnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak tahu," gadis itu mengembuskan napas berat. "Belakangan ini, Sai seperti sedang menghindariku," gumamnya lirih.

"Ah..." pekik Sakura pelan. Padahal ia hanya menebak dan asal bicara saja tadi, namun ternyata tepat sasaran. "Maksudmu?"

"Tak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa... Sai mulai menjauhiku. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sibuk melakukan misi," jawab Ino tanpa gairah.

Benar. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah dilakukannya, sampai Sai tiba-tiba menjauh begitu? Sejak mereka pergi ke ladang bunga kosmos tempo hari, keduanya jadi jarang bertemu. Awalnya Ino tak merasa ada yang janggal, namun makin ke sini, Sai seolah menghilang.

"Mungkin Sai memang benar-benar sedang sibuk saja," tutur Sakura.

Bukannya membantu, ucapan sahabatnya itu malah semakin membuat Ino cemberut.

Tidak, ini berbeda. Ino sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapati Sai disampingnya, jadi ia bisa tahu. Sai tidak akan pergi begitu saja jika tak ada masalah. Ino jadi gelisah. Ia tidak menyangka kepergian tiba-tiba pemuda itu yang tanpa alasan jelas begini, bisa memberi efek segusar ini padanya. Sambil menangkup dahi, Ino mengingat-ingat hal terakhir apa yang ia lakukan pada Sai.

Lalu si gadis mengerjap saat momen itu melintas di benaknya.

" _Ugh,"_ Ino meremas puncak rambutnya sambil meringis. "Mungkin Sai tidak suka bunga," gadis itu agak tercekat. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya menggenggam bunga. Apa kau pernah?" tanyanya ngeri.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Benda yang paling sering dibawanya adalah kuas dan kertas. Terus?"

Bahu Ino melemas. "Berarti aku... sudah berbuat seenaknya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Aku... memberi Sai setangkai bunga kosmos dan kuselipkan di telinganya, tanpa izin." Ino meringis. "Apa aku sudah bertingkah kekanakan?" Ia berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Aku tak pernah bertanya, dia suka... atau tidak," gadis itu menggigit bibir. "Bagaimana ini, apa Sai marah?"

Di saat Ino gelisah, Sakura hanya memandangnya datar. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Sejak kapan kau jadi lebay begini?" komentarnya. "Lagipula, Sai bukan tipe orang yang akan marah hanya oleh hal semacam itu."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ino, masih menatap resah sahabatnya.

"Mana kutahu. Kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung saja padanya?" Sakura menyarankan. "Sekalian tanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

"H-hah?" Ino mengernyit.

"Jangan berpura-pura bego lagi, Ino. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Semua orang sudah tahu," papar Sakura. "Hanya tinggal kalian berdua saja yang belum juga memperjelasnya."

Ino menggigit bibir. "Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bahunya merosot. "M-masa aku yang bilang duluan..." sebersit warna merah mulai menghiasi pipi gadis berparas cantik itu. "Sai bahkan... tak terlihat seperti tertarik pada masalah semacam itu..."

Sakura tertawa untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ekspresinya kembali berubah serius. "Tidak, itu hanya asumsimu saja, Ino. Coba pancing dia, nanti juga Sai bicara," saran _kunoichi_ medis itu. "Kau sudah tahu kan, Sai berbeda dari kita. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia pahami. Hal-hal yang menurut kita mudah, bisa sulit dia ungkapkan."

Ino menatap sahabatnya sambil berpikir dalam. Sakura benar. Dari semua kawan satu generasinya, latar belakang Sai adalah yang paling rumit dan berbeda dari mereka semua. Pemuda itu tidak tumbuh dengan cara yang sama dengan masa kecil mereka. Tanpa kehangatan yang menenangkan, tanpa kedamaian yang menentramkan, tanpa ada orang yang melindungi. Sai melewatkan masa kecilnya tanpa merasakan semua itu. Bukankah belakangan, hal tersebut yang sempat menjadi pikiran Ino?

Ia ingat Sai memang pernah berkata, bahwa dirinya masih perlu mempelajari banyak hal. Mungkin saat ini pun, pemuda itu sedang memiliki sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bukankah salah satu gunanya teman, adalah untuk saling mendengarkan masalah satu sama lain?

"Kau benar," ujar Ino pada akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bicaralah padanya, agar kau tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bukankah teknik pikiran, adalah keahlianmu, Ino?"

. . .

 ** _—Closure—_**

 _"is a sense of resolution or conclusion at the end of an artistic work." (google)_

 ** _—Closure—_**

 _. . ._

Cahaya lembayung senja memenuhi angkasa.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sai berdiam menyendiri di tepi hutan tempatnya biasa berlatih.

Duduk bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon, pemuda itu memperhatikan potret bunga kosmos berwarna ungu yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Lukisan yang telah ia selesaikan sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Sai tersenyum tipis.

Ia bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan lukisan tersebut pada Ino, karena yakin gadis itu akan suka. Namun kendati ia ingin, tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk menemui gadis Yamanaka itu?

Beberapa kali Sai mengurungkan niat, sama halnya seperti siang tadi. Pemuda itu tidak jadi mengunjungi Ino di tokonya setelah (lagi-lagi) melihat si gadis sedang dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Orang-orang yang telah dikenal Ino sejak lama.

Sai selalu melihat mereka bisa berinteraksi secara wajar, dan berbincang panjang lebar. Sedangkan dirinya, yang baru memasuki kehidupan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu, masih sangat tidak tahu apa-apa. Membuatnya merasa tertinggal.

Entah mengapa, rasanya jadi berat untuk bergabung. Saat itu, dilihat dari segi mana pun, sedang ada jarak antara tempatnya dan Ino.

Alhasil, Sai hanya terus menatap ke arah kumpulan remaja tersebut untuk beberapa saat, selama memperhatikan interaksi yang tidak sedang melibatkan dirinya itu, dalam diam. Tidak apa, sejak awal ia memang bukan bagian dari mereka.

Ino selalu tampak bersikap begitu bebas dan penuh semangat saat bersama kawan-kawannya. Pemandangan yang jarang disaksikan Sai saat gadis itu bersama dirinya.

Berdasarkan riset yang dilakukannya dulu, Sai sudah sangat tahu sifat Ino. Di samping baik hati, pengertian dan penyayang, gadis itu bisa jadi agak _bossy_ , keras kepala, berisik, penuh percaya diri dan... sedikit galak. Persis seperti yang Sai saksikan tadi siang. Sisi Ino yang tak pernah gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

Ino selalu bersikap beda di depannya. Lebih kalem, dewasa dan tertata. Apakah selama bersamanya, gadis itu terus menahan diri?

Nampaknya Sai hanya sedang salah paham. _Bukankah wajar, bagi seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, untuk ingin terus bersikap manis di depan orang yang ia suka?_

Sayangnya, pengetahuan pemuda itu belum sampai sana.

Sai menyipitkan mata saat cahaya mentari senja merasuki retina matanya. Posisi matahari yang nyaris tenggelam di langit menunjukkan waktu sore yang hampir habis.

Ah, pasti saat ini... Ino masih bersama kawan-kawannya untuk mengantar kepergian Shikamaru dan tim yang akan menjalani misi ke Sunagakure sebagai perwakilan desa. Gadis itu selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. _Kunoichi_ supel seperti Ino, pasti tidak pernah kesulitan untuk berteman. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Ino tidak selalu membutuhkan keberadaannya.

Lantas, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

Bukannya bergabung Sai malah menarik diri. Padahal bisa dibilang, kini pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah tak punya masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Tapi rasanya, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang-orang.

Ia hanya sedang ingin menyendiri, mengendap-endap dan berpikir, menganalisis sekitar dari persembunyian, percis seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Sai dulu saat masih bergabung di _Root_.

Pemuda itu meremas dadanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi diingatkan kembali mengenai kehidupan kelamnya semasa dulu? Kala Sai belum familiar dan peduli dengan kata teman, saat ia belum bertemu dengan Naruto, juga ketika dirinya belum mengenal Ino.

Barangkali Sai sudah begitu nyaman dengan kehidupannya sekarang, sampai ia nyaris lupa siapa dirinya yang seutuhnya. Masa lalunya, tujuan hidupnya, identitasnya, dan semua hal tentang dirinya yang dulu sempat gelap. Dan sekarang pun masih buram.

Sai sadar dirinya memang berbeda dari sebagian besar penduduk desa.

Dia tidak tumbuh dengan sentimentalitas manusia kebanyakan, lingkungan hidupnya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengajarkan demikian. Ia dilatih untuk hidup dengan mengisolasi emosi, menyingkirkan perasaan dan tunduk pada aturan ketat yang diterapkan Danzo dan Anbu. Segala sesuatu tentang kehidupannya berbeda.

Dia tidak berbicara atau pun berinteraksi dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Dia tidak menikmati banyak hal, seperti yang lain. Dia tidak bisa menawarkan kehidupan menyenangkan pada Ino, atau hal-hal tertentu yang bisa dilakukan lelaki normal lain.

Seperti yang sempat Sai cemaskan, akhirnya datang hari ketika pengetahuan ini memang mengganggunya.

Sai jadi penasaran, apa pada akhirnya gadis itu akan merasa lelah berhadapan dengannya?

Sai juga sadar, ia belum bisa berkomunikasi secara gamblang, atau untuk menyampaikan ekspreksi dengan bebas, emosi yang bahkan belum dia pahami sepenuhnya. Dan akan selalu ada bagian dari dirinya yang berasal dari dunia lain, kehidupan masa kecilnya yang hilang, yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kehidupan damai dan nyaman milik si gadis.

Meskipun Ino telah mengisi kekosongan yang pernah mengonsumsinya, Sai tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya berongga. Dan itu, adalah hal yang cukup mampu mengasingkannya dari yang lain.

Namun meski demikian, belakangan ini hidupnya tak pernah terasa seberwarna ini. Berterimakasih pada gadis itu.

 _Ah_. Inilah tepatnya, hal yang tidak diharapkan Sai untuk terjadi. Atau setidaknya, tidak datang secepat ini. Suatu hari dimana, akhirnya Sai menyadari adanya perbedaan yang cukup signifikan di antara dirinya dan Ino.

Setelah sadar akan jarak di antara mereka, Sai jadi tidak berani mendekat.

Mempertimbangkan untuk 'memperjelas status hubungannya' dengan Ino, memangnya siapa dirinya sampai berani berpikir demikian?

Apa yang bagus darinya? Ia tidak punya keluarga, bahkan sebelum Danzo memberinya, ia tidak punya nama. Sebelum diberikan sebagai nama aliasnya, 'Sai' tidak pernah ada.

 _Lantas apa yang bisa diberikannya untuk gadis itu?_

Si pemuda menundukkan kepala dan mengangkat sebelah lengannya. Sai kembali mencermati telapak tangannya, yang kini telah bebas dari noda tinta.

Gadis itu, adalah satu-satu orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya saat ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan, memanggilnya dengan sebutan teman yang berharga. Sambil memeluknya, Ino membawa Sai kembali pada cahaya dan kesadaran.

Sejak saat itu, Sai tak pernah lupa momen tersebut, pada kebaikan Ino yang telah menerima ia apa adanya. Padahal gadis itu sudah melihat langsung ke dalam pikirannya, sisi dirinya yang paling kelam. Tapi Ino masih mau berteman dengannya.

Sai merasa senang berada dekat dengan gadis itu. Dia cantik, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Sai tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahagia, bimbang dan takut secara bersamaan. Semua emosi yang baru dirasakannya itu, terasa meluap-luap.

Lalu, tanpa ia sadari rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya pada Ino... kini telah berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Tapi... Apakah gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama tentang dirinya? Lagi-lagi Sai merasa ragu. Padahal dulu, tanggapan orang lain terhadap dirinya merupakan hal yang tak pernah ia pedulikan.

Tapi jika sudah menyangkut gadis itu, Sai jadi peduli.

Apakah ia hanya sedang terjebak dalam delusi pikirannya semata?

Ino memang selalu baik pada semua orang. Gadis itu pun perhatian dan penyayang. Lantas, apa yang membuat Sai yakin... bahwa Ino memperlakukannya secara berbeda?

Membuang napas, Sai meremas dahinya. Baru kali ini juga rasanya, ia meragukan diri seperti demikian.

Gadis itu selalu bercahaya, bagai dikelilingi oleh kumpulan warna.

Jika Ino adalah sekuntum bunga, maka Sai adalah genangan tinta. Jika gadis itu adalah cahaya, maka Sai bagai bayangannya. Coretan tinta adalah satu hal yang selalu menjadi penuntunnya sampai sekarang.

Jika dirinya bak tinta tumpah... maka, ia tidak pantas menodai bunga.

Sai takut... melukai gadis itu, dan menodainya.

 _Jika bunga yang ternoda sudah tak indah lagi, maka tinta yang tumpah sudah tidak berarti lagi._

Itu adalah logikanya, pikir Sai.

. . .

 ** _—Closure—_**

 _"is p_ _sychological terms that describe an individual's desire for a firm answer to a question and an aversion toward ambiguity." (wikipedia)_

 ** _—Closure—_**

. . .

Tidak terasa, hari sudah sepenuhnya memasuki petang.

Namun Sai belum mau pulang. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai ke penghujung hutan. Saat sadar, Sai terkejut kala mendapati dirinya melangkah keluar dari pepohonan dan kini sudah berada di tepian hamparan lembah bunga kosmos.

Padang bunga yang didatanginya tempo hari, bersama Ino.

 _"Ah_ ," Sai bergumam. Sejauh itukah ia sudah berjalan?

Ia hendak berbalik pergi, namun segera menyadari gelap malam tidak sepenuhnya menelan tempat itu.

Bulan bungkuk bersinar terang di angkasa. Cahayanya yang lembut menerangi lembah, disertai dengan kerlap-kerlip yang terpantul di permukaan hamparan bunga.

Memandanginya sejenak, Sai buang napas. Dari semua tempat, kenapa ia berakhir di padang bunga itu?

Sai mengangkat satu tangannya yang sedang menggenggam lukisan bunga kosmos miliknya. Diperhatikannya lukisan tersebut baik-baik, sebelum melirik kembali pelataran lembah yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni itu, dan membandingkannya sejenak.

Si pemuda tersenyum tipis.

Ah. Ternyata, bunga yang asli memang jauh lebih cantik dari pada gambar semata.

Kemudian, Sai menggeser pandangannya. Tak sengaja ia melihat refleksi bayangan tubuhnya sedang berdiri sendirian di padang yang luas itu. Rasanya aneh, ia tiba-tiba merasa takut dan kesepian. Sai tidak mau lagi... sendirian seperti dulu.

Apa sebaiknya, dari pada sebuah lukisan, lebih bagus Sai memetik beberapa tangkai bunga kosmos asli saja untuk diberikan pada Ino? Dengan sebuket bunga cantik, ia ingin berdiri di hadapan gadis itu lagi. Bagaimana pun, Sai tidak tahan jika tidak berjumpa dengan Ino lebih lama lagi. Ia merindukan gadis bermata biru itu. Sai membutuhkannya.

Baru juga si pemuda hendak membungkuk untuk memetik, ia segera mengurungkan niat.

Tapi jika bunga hidup, pasti gadis itu sudah punya banyak di rumahnya, pikir Sai. Ia tertawa kaku. Ah, kenapa rasanya, ia jadi bodoh begini.

"Sai!"

Terkejut, pemuda yang dipanggil itu segera menegakkan punggung dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sai langsung mematung. Obsidian gelapnya melebar, saat memantulkan refleksi sosok gadis yang sudah sangat dihapal benaknya. "Ino?"

 _Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba._

"Ternyata kau di sini," ucap gadis itu dengan napas sedikit terengah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, berkeluyuran malam-malam di tempat ini?"

Sai masih tertegun, sehingga ia tidak menyadari nada bicara gadis itu sedikit naik. "Kau juga... kenapa ada di sini?" Ia malah balik bertanya dalam suara pelan.

"Kenapa, katamu?" Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak siang tadi!"

Sai tidak suka keramaian, terutama jika sedang membutuhkan tempat untuk melukis. Ino sangat tahu itu. Karenanya, si gadis sengaja mencari di sudut tempat yang sepi. Tapi ia sedikit tak menyangka akan menemukan pemuda itu di padang bunga ini.

Sementara Sai belum berkomentar. Ia tetap diam sambil memperhatikan gadis yang kini sedang berada tepat di depannya. Si pemuda sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati...

"Kau... mencariku? Kenapa?" Sai menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Ya. Kenapa gadis itu, bukannya berada di tengah kawan-kawannya sekarang, namun malah datang mencarinya sampai kemari?

Ino merengut. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Sai, kenapa kau terus menghindariku?"

 _Ah._ Sai merasa ada yang berdenyut di dadanya. Jadi gadis itu juga sadar... Ino memang peka. _Aquamarine_ si gadis menatap _onyx_ nya lekat-lekat. Sai langsung merasa bersalah. Lalu pemuda itu segera bisa menyadari, ada kegusaran yang tengah mengganggu paras cantik si gadis.

Sudut mulut Sai menekuk. Disadarinya juga, gadis itu sedang tampak muram. "Aku hanya..." Sai menimbang. "... ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan," ungkap si pemuda.

Misi kah, yang terus menyibukkan pemuda itu belakangan ini? Ino tahu. Ia paham Sai memang termasuk salah seorang ninja yang diandalkan oleh desa. Tapi, gadis itu merasa ada alasan lain yang membuat Sai pergi.

Benar kata Sakura. Mereka memang butuh bicara, karena Ino perlu mengetahui alasannya agar ia bisa berhenti berprasangka.

Maka Ino melangkah mendekat, sehingga ia dan Sai berdiri berhadapan sekarang. Lalu tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Ino mengangkat tangannya, dan segera menyelipkan sesuatu di telinga Sai. Setangkai bunga daisy.

Gadis itu menunggu sejenak, untuk menyimak reaksi si pemuda. Dilihatnya Sai berkedip, dan langsung melirik bingung ke arahnya.

Dan, benar saja yang Ino duga. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda itu ikut mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil bunga yang kini terselip di daun telinganya, lalu balas menyelipkannya pada rambut pirang Ino.

Membuat gadis itu tersenyum samar. "Maaf... Sai," gumamnya sambil perlahan menundukkan muka. Bukankah kini sudah jelas?

Alis si pemuda terangkat bingung. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Ino mendongak lagi, sehingga mata mereka kembali beradu. "Aku tidak tahu," jeda sejenak ketika Ino menghela napas. Rautnya murung. "Kalau ternyata... Kau memang tidak menyukai bunga."

"Apa?" Sai mengerjap. "Aku tidak suka? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Habisnya, kau selalu tak mau menerima bunga pemberian—"

"Aku suka," potong Sai segera. "Sangat suka." _Bagaimana bisa ia tidak suka?_

"Hanya saja, sesuatu yang indah seperti itu... tak pantas dimiliki olehku," sambung si pemuda dengan senyum tipis yang tak bisa Ino mengerti.

Gadis itu merengut. _Kenapa Sai berpikiran demikian tentang dirinya?_

"Siapa bilang? Jika ingin, kau pun boleh memilikinya," tutur Ino.

Sai menggeleng. "Kau yang jauh lebih cocok memiliki bunga-bunga itu, nona cantik," sambung si pemuda. "Bagiku, ini saja sudah cukup."

Sai mengangkat pigura bergambarkan lukisan serumpun bunga kosmos buatannya. Seperti yang pemuda itu duga, Ino seketika tersenyum saat melihat hasil torehan kuasnya. _Aqua_ si gadis mencermati citra di dalam lukisan.

"Indah sekali," gumam Ino. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, rasanya ia bisa langsung mengerti apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu. Dari dulu, Ino selalu kagum dengan cara unik Sai dalam mengungkapkan dirinya.

"Lukisan ini menakjubkan," tutur Ino seraya mengembalikan tatapannya pada Sai. "Entah mengapa ini terasa... seperti sedang memandang bunga aslinya. Benda ini seolah... bisa menghubungkanmu dengan sesuatu yang kusuka."

Mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Sai melebarkan matanya. Benar. Bagi Sai, lukisan yang ia buat dengan tinta miliknya, adalah hal yang menghubungkannya dengan orang lain. Itulah mengapa, ia sangat suka melukis.

Ternyata ia pun... punya sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Ino. Dengan tintanya, Sai bisa mengabadikan bunga yang disukai gadis itu.

"Apakah ini yang kau lakukan sepulang dari misi, Sai? Kau sibuk melukis, sampai tidak sempat menemuiku..." ujar Ino pelan.

"Maaf," sahut Sai. Ia tidak menepis atau pun mengiyakan. Sebab melukis hanyalah sebuah alasan. Karena sebenarnya... _Ia takut menemui gadis itu._

"Tak apa," balas Ino. "Hanya saja... aku khawatir... jika kau tiba-tiba menjauh tanpa alasan."

 _Jleb._

Sai terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah menimbang, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa jika aku pergi... itu akan merisaukanmu?"

Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Alis pirangnya menekuk heran. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" Sai bertanya lagi. Ya. Kenapa kepergiannya akan mengganggu gadis itu? bukankah, justru kehadirannya yang akan menyusahkan? Sai perlu tahu jawabannya.

"Karena kau harus mempertangung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Sai," jawab Ino tegas.

Sai mengerutkan dahi. "Tanggung jawab?"

"Ya," sahut Ino serius. "Kau datang, di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Kau ada, di saat aku memerlukan teman. Lalu, ketika aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, kau akan berhenti menemuiku dan pergi seenaknya, begitu? Apa akhirnya kau... akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?" cecar Ino.

Sai terkejut dengan penuturan gadis itu. Sekaligus tidak menyangka, Ino akan menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut seperti ini.

"Aku takut... kau menghilang," lanjut Ino, mengaku dalam suara pelan. Ia merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat.

 _Deg._

Sai kehilangan kata-kata. Itukah... yang dirasakan si gadis? Di saat dirinya merasa takut untuk berada dekat dengan Ino, namun gadis itu justru takut jika ia pergi menjauh?

Tiba-tiba, Sai berkeinginan untuk meraih sebelah sisi kepala Ino dengan satu tangannya. Selagi menyisir pelan rambut pirang itu dan bergeleng, si pemuda berkata. "Aku tidak ingin pergi," balas Sai. "Tapi apa boleh... jika aku terus berada di sisimu?"

Ino tersenyum. Ia ikut mengangkat tangannya, sampai jemarinya bisa meremas tangan Sai. "Kenapa tidak?" Dengan sorot mata teduh, gadis itu mengangguk dan berucap lembut. "Aku pun... ingin bersamamu."

Ya, Dengan hati-hati, Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam. Ia ingin menyampaikannya dengan jelas... supaya pemuda itu bisa mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, manik hitam kelam milik Sai kembali dibuat melebar. Itu adalah... hal yang paling ingin ia dengar, yang diucapkan langsung dari mulut si gadis, terutama di malam itu.

Sai tertegun selama sepersekian detik. Sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa hangat, mendadak menyeruak masuk memenuhi relung dadanya. Ketenangan yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba menyisipi hatinya. Rona merah yang sedang merekah di pipi Ino, menambah jelas sensasi tersebut.

Gadis itu... bukan hanya cantik dan mengagumkan, namun kini... sedang terlihat manis sekali. Menatapnya saja, membuat debar jantung Sai mulai meningkat. Tak sadar, kepalanya perlahan-lahan menunduk.

Ino tertegun ketika sepasang _onyx_ Sai menatap tajam _aquamarine_ nya. Ia menghela napas saat merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari pemuda itu semakin membelai rambutnya. Tak sadar, Ino menggenggam jemari Sai lebih erat.

Deru napas hangat keduanya saling sahut menyahut. Mereka terus berpandangan, tanpa bertukar kata lagi. Sorot mata biru yang sedang menatapnya heran, seolah mendorong Sai untuk semakin menundukkan kepala... untuk mendekati wajah cantik si gadis.

Sementara Ino merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu kala Sai mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka. Tapi si gadis tetap diam tak bergerak, penasaran dengan apa yang hendak pemuda itu lakukan.

Sedetik kemudian, Sai mulai menelengkan kepala dan menutup matanya. Lalu...

 _Cup._

Pemuda itu menempelkan mulutnya di bibir Ino.

Si gadis menahan napas. Matanya membulat lebar. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sai sekarang, sama sekali tak pernah menyangka pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan melakukan hal demikian.

Kini Sai... sedang menciumnya.

Sensasi aneh tiba-tiba menggelitiki perut Ino. Napas hangat Sai yang berembus di pipinya, juga bibir lembut pemuda itu yang kini sedang menyentuh bibirnya, membuat si gadis terbuai untuk ikut menutup mata... dan merasakan ciuman mereka.

Namun setelah beberapa saat yang terasa sangat cepat, sensasi itu menghilang. Sai melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memundurkan wajah.

Ino kembali membuka mata. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada mutiara hitam kelam milik Sai. Hening sejenak saat keduanya bertatapan.

Setelah sadar apa yang barusan mereka lakukan, Ino langsung berkedip tiga kali dengan pipi yang merona merah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan barusan, S-sai? Kau—"

"Aku menyukaimu," potong Sai, membuat Ino berhenti bicara. "Kurasa, itu adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkannya."

Diperhatikan Sai, Ino terpaku menatapnya.

Lantas, Sai menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Ino, dan balik menggenggam jemari gadis itu. "Aku masih belum paham dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang," ungkap pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu serius. "Aku takut melukaimu, tapi aku juga menginginkanmu... Ino," terangnya. "Apa kau mau mengajariku... cara untuk memahaminya?"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, raut tegang Ino perlahan memudar. _Ah,_ ia merasa, ribuan bunga mendadak bermekaran di dalam dadanya. Dan kini, ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Aku pun belum mengerti tentang itu, Sai," ucap si gadis, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya. "B-bagaimana kalau kita..." Tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa grogi. "B-belajar sama-sama saja?"

Sai tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang berkali-kali membuat Ino luluh. Entah sedari kapan. Dan senyum itu menular.

Si pemuda mencermati wajah tersipu Ino. Ia ingin mengingat momen ini baik-baik, wajah gadis itu yang memerah, hangat dari sentuhan tangan mereka, tatapan matanya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang gugup. Senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuknya, yang juga mampu menyulut sesuatu dalam diri Sai.

Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir Ino. Bibir kemerahan yang barusan tadi menjadi fokus dari seluruh atensinya itu, kini semakin membuatnya penasaran. Dan ciuman barusan, sukses memperjelas sensasi aneh yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Rasanya asing, namun membuat Sai ketagihan. Pemuda itu ingin merasakannya lagi.

Sai mulai melepaskan genggamannya atas tangan Ino, mengundang tatapan tanya si gadis. Lalu tangan pucatnya diangkat sampai sejajar kepala gadis itu, dan jemarinya perlahan disentuhkan untuk mengelus sebelah pipi ranum Ino. Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat jemari tersebut mulai bergerak turun untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Lekuk bibir sewarna ceri itu selalu tampak mengoda.

Ino kebingungan, dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan penasaran apa lagi yang akan Sai perbuat setelah ini.

Kemudian, Sai kembali menaikkan tatapan matanya pada _aqua_ Ino, selagi ibu jari dan telunjuknya menguncup dagu gadis itu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu," Si pemuda kembali tersenyum. "Ayo kita mempelajarinya... mulai dari sekarang."

Ya. Mempelajarinya secara langsung, akan jauh lebih baik dari pada sekedar membacanya dari buku, kan? Sai akan lebih mudah paham.

"Eh?"

Selanjutnya Ino terkesiap. Dengan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi, Sai tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan segera menelengkan wajah ke arah gadis itu. Ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik pelan oleh tangan kuat Sai yang lain, yang kini sudah melingkari pinggangnya secara posisif, dan sepenuhnya membawa tubuh si gadis merapat pada dekapan erat pemuda itu.

Tanpa sempat Ino mengeluarkan suara bahkan untuk memekik, Sekali lagi mulut Sai mengklaim bibirnya. Gadis itu menarik napas. Sai bisa merasakan otot-otot di sekitar pipi Ino menegang untuk sejenak, lalu perlahan mulai rileks saat gadis itu menghembuskan napas yang terasa lembut, lembab sekaligus hangat di pipinya. Sementara jantung Sai sendiri, semakin berdetak tak terkendali.

Ino menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Pemuda yang selama ini dipikirnya belum paham atau pun tidak tertarik pada urusan percintaan, tiba-tiba mengungkapkan ketertarikan padanya, lalu... menciumnya dua kali.

Rasanya, semua terjadi dengan begitu mendadak.

Bayangan bulan bungkuk menggantung di angkasa malam, cahayanya menyinari siluet dua sosok yang terpantul di permukaan hamparan bunga.

Ino merasa wajahnya panas dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sempat mendesah singkat saat merasakan hangat bibir Sai menyentuhnya lagi. Namun selanjutnya, Ino dibuat semakin syok kala bibir pemuda itu tak lagi hanya menempeli bibirnya, melainkan mulai bergerak untuk menghisapnya pelan, lalu melumat dengan hati-hati.

Demi janggut beruban Hokage Ketiga, dari mana Sai mempelajari semua ini? _Kenapa pemuda itu bisa mahir sekali?_

Merasakan setiap kecupan itu, tubuh Ino terasa melemas. Benaknya kabur karena dipenuhi oleh sensasi asing yang anehnya, terasa menyenangkan ini. Ia bisa jatuh kapan pun, jika tangan kuat Sai tidak sedang memeluknya sekarang. Refleks, kedua tangan Ino meremas kain baju di dada pemuda itu, seraya wajahnya ikut bergerak serirama dengan ciuman Sai. Sentuhan bibir pemuda itu begitu lembut, namun di saat bersamaan, juga mengintimidasi. Merasakan bibir lembab Sai melumat langsung bibirnya, membuat seluruh tubuh Ino tergelitik oleh rasa aneh. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak membencinya, malah sangat suka.

Rasanya lembut dan hangat. Kendati sedang tegang, namun ciuman itu terasa membuyarkan pikirannya.

Ah, Ino menyenangi momen ini.

Di sekitar mereka, malam sedang berirama oleh berbagai nada. Hiruk pikuk deru suara angin yang membelai tangkai-tangkai bunga, gesekan tungkai serangga dan binatang malam lainnya, bunyi napas mereka, juga suara debar jantung keduanya.

Namun baik Sai dan Ino, tidak ada yang peduli.

Sai bisa merasakan tubuh Ino gemetaran, namun itu belum cukup untuk menghentikan ciumannya yang terlanjur panas. Ia memeluk tubuh si gadis lebih erat, untuk menyamankannya, selagi terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sudah lama ia ingin... memiliki gadis itu... menyentuhnya, memeluknya seperti ini.

Baru setelah beberapa saat yang terasa cukup lama namun menyenangkan, semua itu terhenti, saat wajah keduanya menjauh. Belum ada yang sanggup bicara, barangkali masih terkena efek takjub sehabis ciuman.

Sai kembali menatap Ino dalam-dalam, menyaksikan napas gadis itu yang sedang cukup terengah. Wajah cantiknya merah padam, dan tampak malu-malu. Sementara Ino, tidak sanggup untuk balik memandang pemuda itu. Berbagai hal sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Senang, berdebar, gugup, canggung bercampur malu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, sebuah ciuman seperti barusan, akan benar-benar membuatnya meleleh sedemikian rupa.

Napas Sai sendiri, masih belum teratur. Kendati demikian, pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum senang.

Baru kali ini, Sai melihat Ino tampak berantakan dan _speechless_ seperti itu... akibat ulahnya.

* * *

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Beberapa adegan di sini diambil dari penggalan ff Love Force. Sebagian besar sudut pandang yang kupakai di ff trilogi (Trace, Bond dan Closure) ini adalah sudut pandang Sai, karenanya jadi lebih banyak menceritakan tentang konflik batinnya dia.

Semoga suka, review?

Thanks :)

* * *

Posted at November 26th, 2017. **Late celebration for Sai's Birthday.**


End file.
